Some wireless systems use a single antenna for transmission and reception while some products incorporate multiple antennas. Smart-antenna systems may make use of multiple antennas working simultaneously in time and frequency. For instance, multiple antennas may provide simultaneous reception of modulated signals, where separate receive paths with mixers and local oscillators are used to frequency translate the modulated signals to baseband signals.
For smart-antenna systems there is a continuing need for better ways to control multiple antenna receive paths.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.